


I Should Have Never Trusted You

by CryingBreakfastFriends



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Dipper feels betrayed by Mabel, Dipper is still Bill's puppet, I Don't Even Know, I had a really good idea but I think I'm starting to back out, I should've thought of the whole story before posting chapter one, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry if it's terrible, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i don't know where i'm going with this, oh well too late now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingBreakfastFriends/pseuds/CryingBreakfastFriends
Summary: "Hey Mabel, remember that time when I made a deal with Bill? When you left me to solve the password on my own just to go impress this boy that you had a crush on? Even though you promised me you would help me but broke it just for some SILLY little crush you had on SOME BOY?" By now, Dipper had his arms straight down his sides with his hands clenched into a fist making his hands turn white. His golden eye had a little blue fire sprouting out from it and it didn't burn him. His face was neutral but you could tell that he felt betrayed and angry. "And then I had to make a deal with Bill just for the password but got tricked and he stole my body? Well, it seems that since I didn't call off the deal" He moved to fall on the ground like a puppet as he kept talking. Blue glowing puppet strings seem to appear and wrapped itself around his limbs. "I am still his puppet. His loyal little puppet."





	I Should Have Never Trusted You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. 0_0 This is my first fanficion so um... please don't judge too harshly.

No one's POV

 

Everyone was in the Fearamid except those in the Mystery Shack fighting Bill. Ford was saying about something to defeat Bill with and started using the spray paint he found on the floor. He started to spray paint a circle within a circle with Bill in the smaller circle. In the space of the larger circle there are lines making 10 total spaces with a shooting star, a pine tree, a pair of glasses, a llama, a stitched heart, an ice bag, Gideon's star of telepathy, a question mark, a six fingered hand, and a fish or eyeball fish or whatever it is. Stan thought Ford lost his mind because he was drawing on the floor while a demon is outside being occupied by the Mystery Shack that is fighting him. When he voiced his thought Ford responded by saying:

 

"My mind is fine. And there is a way to defeat him" he paused to show what he had drawn and then continued on what he was saying, "with this." Everyone was looking at what Ford had drawn on the floor. Pacifica thought he drew it for a game of hopscotch thinking something along the lines of 'How is that going to help? It's just a game of hopscotch! ...being played in a confusing way.'

 

"The world's most confusing game of hopscotch?" Pacifica crossed her arms as she did this with a frown and knitted her eyebrows.

 

"No. A prophecy. Although it would be a pretty fun game of hopscotch." He was kneeling almost in the middle of the cipher wheel as he looked at Pacifica as he a said his response. "Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave." He started telling his story of how he found the cipher wheel. "Some I recognize then. Some I recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated, his weirdness will be reversed so the town could be saved." He got up from where he was kneeling and headed towards the six fingered sign on the wheel. "This whole time I thought it was just superstition but seeing you all here now I finally understand that it's destiny. Dipper, the pine tree." He pointed at Dipper as he said that. But Dipper wasn't looking at Ford when he heard his name.

 

"Dipper, what are you doing? Step onto the the pine tree." Grunkle Ford said as he stared at Dipper with a puzzled look. Dipper had his head down but then brought up his head and turned to Mabel to look at her. When they made eye contact, Mabel got startled. She saw that his right eye had become golden unlike the identical normal pair chocolate brown that she was used to. (There's no black slit in the eye) It seems that everyone who was looking at Dipper's face noticed too and let out a small faint gasp.

 

"Hey Mabel, remember that time when I made a deal with Bill?"

 

"Dipper, why are you bringing that up? And what happened to your right eye?" Mabel's voice was a bit shaky as she said this.  _This is my TWIN brother! Why do I sound like I'm scared of him? And what is this uneasiness I feel inside of me? Like something is wrong?_ Dipper seemed to ignore Mabel's questions and kept going on with what he was saying

 

"When you left me to solve the password on my own just to go impress this boy that you had a crush on? Even though you PROMISED me you would help me but broke it just for some SILLY little crush you had on SOME BOY?" By now, Dipper had his arms straight down his sides with his hands clenched into a fist making his hands turn white. His golden eye had a little blue fire sprouting out from it and it didn't burn him. His face was neutral but you could tell that he felt betrayed and angry. "And then I had to make a deal with Bill just for the password but got tricked and he stole my body? Well, it seems that since I didn't call off the deal" He moved to fall on the ground like a puppet as he kept talking. Blue glowing puppet strings seem to appear and wrapped itself around his limbs. "I am still his puppet. His loyal little puppet."

 

"That's right Pine Tree. My little pet knows his place very well." Everyone gasped as they saw the demon at the entrance of the fearamid with the leg of the Shacktron in his hand and was swinging it around.

 

"Bill, what have you done to Dipper!" Grunkle Ford yelled at him with glaring eyes. Bill just rolled his eyes at him then threw the leg of the Shacktron behind him. He suddenly snapped his fingers and blue flames consumed Dipper.

 

"Dipper!" Mabel was shocked and saddened at what had just happened right in front of her. She was furiously wiping down her eyes free of her tears. The people around her was about to comfort her for her loss until the flames died down. Everyone curiously looked over to see a figure sporting a white long sleeve button up under a royal blue vest and a black tie with black slacks and black dress shoes. His brown curls moved to the side to show a birthmark of a big dipper. He still had his golden eye and the flame was no longer there. His other eye however was turned into an electric blue with bits of brown in them. And right under the blue eye was a small black triangle. "Dipper?" Mabel stared wide eyes at him.  _Even though he looks different he's still Dipper... right?_ The boy stared at her with a piercing eyes.

 

"What I did to Dipper was that changed him into a demon. And before you guys point fingers at me and yelling to me to change him back into a human, which isn't possible until he wants to change back. Dipper wanted this. Or should I say *dramatic pause* Dominic?" Even with one eye you could tell he was smiling happily at the situation. "He could've even called off his deal after what had happened. But he didn't."  You could practically feel the waves of smugness waving off of him as he said that. Dominic walked to Bill, as if unaffected by the situation, as Bill laid a hand down for him to sit on it. Bill lifted his hand after Dominic sat down using one of his hand to grip the demon's thumb. Bill lifted him 'till about right next to his bow tie to Bill's side. Mostly everyone was shocked at what was happening right before their eyes that they couldn't say anything or even move with gaping mouths. Then Mabel stepped up with teary eyes as she thought back to all of what Dipper said when they were still in the Bubble.  _Was what all Bill said true? Dipper didn't even correct him... Was what all Dipper said back when we were in the bubble a lie then? Why? Why did he lie to me? His Twin? His own family?_ Her head was scrambled with these questions and more questions after that.

 

"Dipper? What's going on? Is what he's saying true?" Mabel looked at Dominic. She stared at him with her eyes streaming with more tears.

 

"Of course it's true. Don't call me _Dipper_ anymore because it's _Dominic_.And I'll TELL you what's going on." Dominic was seething at the very moment. He gave an irritated look over at Mabel. "You've always been so SPOILED with LOVE. Always getting your way. But when you don't you start getting ANGRY or making it seem as if YOU'RE the one who's been HURT or using some other kind of method to just get what you WANT. ALWAYS. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. I've always had to make SACRIFICES to make YOU happy. Oh but what do _I_ get in return? _NOTHING!"_  His voice became demonic when he said nothing making everyone start to tremble. Bill was just loving his anger. Loving how he was able to make them tremble in fear.  _Oh, how deliciously evil._ He thought as he looked at Dominic with adoring eyes. He praised himself for making Dominic his little loyal pet. He was going to get himself a little reward later. "That time when I was just LOOKING OUT for you and you YELLED at me JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED to go on a date with him. Or that time when we were put looking for the Gobblewonker and YOU WANTED TO BE CAPTAIN so bad so you started throwing another camera off the boat just so I would say yes? Or that time I told you to not trust Gideon and I had to break up Gideon for you and almost died doing it because you weren't interested in him and you didn't WANT to do it? Or that time I gave up a chance with Wendy for that pig that is supposedly ' _your soul mate'_  when you said that to a ball of yarn once? Or that time when you WANTED to be taller than me just because I was better at the games more than when everyone cares about YOU more than ME? Or that time when I was doing reverse CPR to SAVE your new merman friend and you took a picture because you WANTED to use it as black mail later? Or that time when we went into Stan's mind and you said that IT DIDN'T MATTER what I saw about how Stan HATED me and cared about losing the shack MORE than caring for your own brother? Or that time when you locked me and Wendy in that closest in the bunker together to confess to her when I CLEARLY told you I didn't want to and that ended us almost killed by the shape shifter because you WANTED me to tell her? Or that time when you FELL IN LOVE with _Gabe_  and didn't help me with the password like you promised and thought that the puppet show was more IMPORTANT than solving mysteries with your own brother because you WANTED to date GABE? Or that time with the portal and you decided to trust GRUNKLE STAN over ME? _What?! Am I not trustworthy enough?!_ Or that time when I wanted to be Ford's apprentice but you just _had_ to go and _whine like a FUCKING baby_ and act as if no one is going to be there with you during high school when you already have a LOT of friends in Cali who can be there for you. _GOD FUCKING DAMN IT MABEL! STOP ACTING AS IF YOU NEED TO BE FUCKING PAMPERED EVERY FEW FUCKING SECONDS AND FUCKING GROW THE FUCK UP! THE FUCKING WORLD DOESN'T FUCKING REVOLVE AROUND YOU_!" Dominic was panting now after his speech. His hand that was gripping Bill's thumb was gripping so hard that his nails pierced Bill's skin and gold blood was seeping out of the wound. Everyone in the room was so quiet because of that outburst. Except Dominic because he was panting from how long he took to say all that. Then he started saying something. "And as if that wasn't  _fucking_ enough. You just _had_ to make a copy of me in your bubble. _Dippy Fresh_. And he's  _so_ much better because _he's_ supportive. There was a chance that I was going to forgive you but it vanished the moment you showed me the _'backup dipper who's more supportive.'_  I SACRIFICED _SO MUCH_ for you and yet you act as if I give you nothing and tease me EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME. You GIVE ME nothing because you're a SPOILED LITTLE FUCKING BRAT. _What! Attention and love wasn't ENOUGH for you that you had to take away EVERYTHING I've wanted JUST so you could feel FUCKING SATISFIED with yourself._ " Dominic didn't want to look at her anymore and just turned his head to the side. Not looking at anyone in particular. Mabel was speechless by then. By everything Dominic had just told her.

 

"Dip-... Dominic. Dominic I'm sorry I had no ide-" Mabel was cut off by Dominic as he abruptly turned and gave a deathly glare at her.

 

"You have _NO IDEA_!" Dominic's hair turned into a blazing red fire that flickers wildly. Red fire also emerged from his eyes and flickered about as well. He was baring his teeth tooth too. They were fairly sharp and you can tell they weren't really human teeth "HA! What a fucking _terrible disgusting LIE_ that you've just _said._  You _did_ know about this. You _did_ know the pain you put me through. You _did_ know what you were doing. But what _did_ you do? You go and _fucking ignore it_ because you always want it _your_ way where you're the _innocent helpless princess_ and I'm the _fucking_ knight who goes through _hell_ to solve all your _fucking_ problems and give up what _I_ want. But now you can't have what you want because _I'm done_ solving your stupid problems for you to get what you want and now I get to do what I want do. Now I don't have to pretend to act all weak and as if I actually care about you guys anymore. Goodbye, Mabel. Or should I say Shooting Star." He grinned as he said

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed it! If not I'm sorry. TT_TT


End file.
